August
|-|Base= |-|Dark Form= Summary August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest member and General of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is also the son of the Zeref Dragneel, the emperor of Alvarez, and Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's founding master and by extension, the nephew of Natsu Dragneel. His epithets within Alvarez are the "Magic King" (魔導王 Madō Ō), due his mastery of countless Magics from all around the world, and the "Disaster" (災害 Saigai) for his matchless Magical strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-C, High 6-B '''with Ars-Magia '''Name: August, Magic King, The Disaster Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (But younger than Makarov chronologically) Classification: Mage, Elder, General of the Spriggan 12 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Mimicry, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Inducement (Via Sleep Magic), Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Via Bullet Magic), Sound Manipulation, Mind Reading (Via Sound Magic), Time Slowdown (Via Slowing Magic), Spatial Distortion (Via Reflector), Attack Reflection (Via Reflector), Illusion Creation (Via Reflector), Transformation, Power Nullification (Via nullifying all the effects of the power he copies), etc. Attack Potency: Island level (Stronger than FDKM Natsu, comparable to Human Irene) | Large Island level (Stated by Mest Gryder, Mirajane Strauss and Brandish herself, that August was on a completely different level. He easily overpowerd Gildarts. He is the strongest Spriggan, which would make him stronger than Irene), Large Country level+ with Ars-Magia (Was going to destroy Fiore, albeit by a suicide attack), His suicide attack also ignores conventional durability via Blood Vaporization. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the rest of the Spriggan 12. Kept up with Cobra, Midnight and Jellal without any effort) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class K | At least Class M Striking Strength: Island Class | Large Island Class (Sent Racer flying several meters away with a punch. Damaged Gildarts Clive) Durability: Island level (Blocked an attack from Laxus) | Large Island level (Took a direct attack from Gildarts's prosthetic arm without any visible injuries). Reflector can divert all incoming attacks as long as he doesn't use it for offense. Stamina: Extremely High (Showed no signs of exhaustion from his battle with Crime Sorcière) Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Several dozens to several hundreds of meters depending on the magic. Thousands of kilometers via suicide attack. Standard Equipment: *'Staff:' In his right hand, August carries a long and thin, light-colored wooden staff, matching, if not slightly exceeding, its owner's height, with a rather large, oviform, dark-colored orb fixed on its tip, partly overgrown by the wood. It's currently not known if the staff holds some specific purpose. Intelligence: Genius (He has lived a longer life than most people and has gained wisdom of nearly every kind of magic that exists) Weaknesses: Reflector can't be used for both offense and defense at the same time; it doesn't works directly on humans nor elastic beings/clothes. Slowing Magic has a limited area of effect. Sound Magic leads the user weak to loud sounds. Presumably can't use different types of magic at once. He can't copy holder type magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Copy Magic: August is lauded as the "Magic King" due to this particular kind of Magic, which he can notably use instantaneously; with it, August can copy, master, and then nullify an opponent's Magic after having given it witness. However, he is unable to copy Holder Magic as one cannot use Holder Magic without physically using the required tools. *'Sound Magic:' August has the magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell what they are going to do next, and allows him to hear their thoughts. With it, August is able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, countering them without effort. *'Slowing Magic:' August has the ability to use this time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time. This kind of Magic makes August formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him. *'Reflector' (屈折リフレクター Rifurekutā): Reflector give August the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. August is extremely adept at this Magic, easily reflecting Macbeth's Spiral Pain. *'Crash' (粉砕クラッシュ Kurasshu): After being broken into pieces from Gildarts Clive as he used this Magic on him, August was shown to be able to not only reform himself, but to also direct his body in the same ordinate amount of pieces from the use of this Magic. *'Sleep Magic' (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): August can use this Magic, as he was able to easily put Brandish to sleep in a moment with a meager wave of his hand. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): August can summon forth a gargantuan amount of heat energy around his being that surges up to incalculable heights at extreme speeds in form of a pillar, such that it can be felt and clearly seen kilometers away, tearing away and, as hinted by the Magic King himself, dissolving into oblivion everything so unfortunate as to lie within the immediate range of effect. Even Natsu (as an extremely strong and competent Fire Dragon Slayer) wasn't able to fully negate this attack. *'Bullet Magic:' A Magic that August uses to produce ballistic projectiles of Magical energy out of his hands to launch at foes. *'Piercing Bullet:' August merely points his index finger at a target to fire from it a thin, fast-moving, beam-like projectile of high piercing power, piercing a human's torso and a large boulder behind it without the projectile visibly slowing down. August attacks Natsu and others.png|Fire Magic August_Sleep_magic.jpg|Sleep Magic August pierces Mirajane.png|Bullet Magic August's Sound Magic.jpg|Sound Magic August_Sound_ Magic.jpg|Slowing Magic August counters Macbeth's Magic.png|Reflector August_using_Crash.jpg|Crash Ars Magia (アルス＝マギア Aru Magia): An Ancient Spell August possesses that, with the massive Magic Power he was born with, has the power to destroy an entire country at least the size of Fiore. By using his body as a catalyst, his Magic Power melts and destroys the environment, breaking down any inorganic substance into pieces, while also evaporating the blood inside living beings. This Magic is also potent enough to disable the use of other Magics during its casting; however, if he so chooses, August can cease his casting of the Magic, but his body remains destroyed. Ars-Magia.png|August starts casting Ars Magia... ARS-MaGia.jpg|the land begins to evaporate... August's_Sacrifice.jpg|and the user's life is sacrificed Magical Barrier: August can conjure up extremely potent barriers; he used one of unknown shape and size to completely shield fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Ramal from a massive electric explosion of the Wizard Saint-tier Laxus Dreyar (which dispersed Ajeel's Sands of Death), which left the Desert King astonished when witnessed; August even implied that he had expected Ajeel to die from the blast, although Ajeel dismissed this as a foolish thought. Magical Camouflage: August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence from Magic Radar detection. Dark Form: August can assume a dark form. His skin darkens to red and his hair flares upwards wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his mustache. On his forehead emerges a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold-colored lines to its left and right, which diverge slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jawline, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-colored tattoo at least on his left arm, becoming gold in color. His power increases in when he enters this state. August unleashes his rage.png|August's Dark Form Key: Base | Dark Form Others Notable Victories: Charizard (Pokémon) Charizard’s Profile (Mega Charizard X, Dark Form August, and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 6